


Five Years On

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Multi, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their fifth high school reunion and some of the most popular girls cannot figure out why anyone would want to come back to Beacon Hills after college to live, but there are those weirdos who have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope Bingo prompt: reunion. I went with high school reunion and I love outsider POV of the Pack. In this fic, Derek is mated to a woman named Angelina and they have twin babies. Malia and Cora are away for their final year in college. Allison is not dead.

"You know, I heard they all moved back here after college, even Lydia Martin."

"I heard that none of them went farther than two hours away for college."

"And, look, they're still together. I still don't get what Lydia sees in Stiles Stilinski."

"Well, Lahey sure grew up a hunk so I can see what Allison Argent sees in him."

"Ditto with McCall. I remember how easily Kira slotted into their little group."

"You'd think Allison would have been pissed at her dating Scott."

"And Scott pissed at Isaac for dating Allison."

"Think it's a poly thing? Y'know, all doing each other?"

From a table across the ballroom, two sets of eyes laser in on the table where four of the most popular girls from high school are sitting, and, they all flush and look away.

"They can't have heard us."

"Well, maybe they did. They're all kind of freaky. I mean, Lydia used to be the most popular girl in school and then she went crazy and look at her now."

"Actually...she looks pretty happy."

"I've heard Stilinski actually has a big dick."

A loud bark of laughter breaks through the chatter around the room, and the four women look back over to see the object of the last comment laughing into Lydia's shoulder as she glares at them, but it's a glare of pride.

"Oh, look, Mr. Hale's here. He was the best English teacher. We were really fortunate to get him after Ms. Blake just disappeared."

"I'm still amazed at what plastic surgery can do. I heard he was burned like everywhere."

"And there he goes to the table of weirdos. They always were his favorites."

"I never understood why he put up with Lydia and Stiles being such bitches to him."

"I think it amused him. Man, he's still a hunk."

"Ew, he's like fifty."

"And now he's glaring at us. You think they bugged our table or something?"

"No, they're just freaks, like I said. They have to be to come back to this freaky town. I'm only here because mom insisted I attend at least our first reunion. I say for the tenth, we all meet somewhere much nicer."

"And safer. There was another mountain lion attack just two weeks ago. I'm only here for you girls."

"And to see who got fat."

"Allison looks a bit chubby."

"She's pregnant. My younger sister works at Macys and saw her in the maternity section buying fat pants."

"Jesus, we're twenty three. Why would you get pregnant when your whole life is ahead of you?"

"Wonder if it's Lahey's."

"Okay, I really think they're bugging us! Now everyone is glaring at us. Come on, let's go powder our noses and if we're lucky, they'll all go home. I mean, they're not even interacting with anyone else and they all live here and are paired up still so you know they spend time together all the time anyway."

"Run on sentences are still your thing, I see."

"Bitch."

"Cow."

Laughter bursts from the table across the room and the four young women give each other uneasy looks, gather their purses and wraps, and flee the room with as much dignity as they can muster.

"Yeah, this was worth the price of admission," Stiles snorts into his wife's shoulder as she watches the women leave from narrowed, dangerously glittering eyes.

"I am not fat," Allison protests as Isaac reassures her with gentle touches.

"And I'm not fifty," Peter huffs, snagging a free chair and settling between Stiles and Kira.

"Nobody knows how old you are," Lydia retorts and he grins back at her, all teeth.

"There's nothing wrong with coming back here to live, right? I mean, our parents did it," Scott says, gesturing to all of them. Even Kira's mom lived here briefly seventy years ago, and some of their parents, like Peter's, never left.

"We were always coming back," Kira purrs in his ear. "This is our home, our den."

"We're Pack," Isaac adds, as it's the final truth that makes all of them nod in agreement, even Peter who fell into the role of Pack Elder and found he actually enjoys it.

"Are we about done here?" Lydia asks, bored with former high school idiots still being idiots.

"Well, it was amusing," Stiles adds as he stands and helps Lydia wrap her shawl around her shoulders. "But, Derek and Angelina's promise of cake and adorable cubs to coo over is a much better way to spend the evening."

"And Malia and Cora are waiting to skype," Scott points out as they all head across the ballroom to the exit.

"They'll be home this time next year," murmurs Peter. "And we'll just be stronger for it."

Kira, who never knew psychotic Peter, wraps one hand around his bicep and cuddles against him as with her other hand she pulls her husband along.

And the Pack leaves their fifth high school reunion, none of them planning to attend the tenth.

End


End file.
